That's me: Nalya
by NalyaUchiha
Summary: La historia de mi shinigami. [BSP foros]
1. 01 - En manos del enemigo

**Capítulo 1: En manos del enemigo**

- _Tranquila. Ya estás a salvo._

Desde que nací, supe que no era normal. La culpa de ello, una malformación única: unas protuberancias cornuales de naturaleza ósea, revestidas por una piel aterciopelada. Además, ser un accidente con patas tampoco ayudaba. Hija de madre soltera, siempre andaba sola. Todo el mundo renegaba de mí y mi madre estaba ocupada saliendo con hombres que se encargaran de nuestra manutención. No obstante, sus logros se transformaban rápidamente en fracasos cuando decidía presentarme a sus parejas. Al verme, salían despavoridos y jamás volvían.

La situación en el colegio no era mucho mejor. Cuando mi madre me dejaba en la puerta, se arrodillaba y se despedía diciéndome lo especial que era, como si esas palabras paliasen las horas de insultos que tenía que soportar en una clase repleta de energúmenos. En lugar de eso, me escapaba y me encerraba en la biblioteca donde me leía cualquier libro que llegaba a mis manos. Eran muchas horas de soledad.

Pasó el tiempo y, con ello, las cosas empeoraron. Mi madre apenas se podía hacer cargo de nuestra, cada vez, más precaria situación. Hasta que un día, casi por inspiración divina, le conoció. Michael era un buen hombre, trabajador como el que más y cuidaba bien de mi madre. Llegado el momento, me vio y se quedó pensativo un momento, en silencio. Al fin, reaccionó y me acarició la cabeza como a un animalillo indefenso:

- Bueno, no somos perfectos – me dijo, sin darle importancia.

Esto hizo que mi madre se decantase por él. Se podía hacer cargo de las dos y no huyó tras conocerme. Así que acabaron felizmente casados. Nos sacó de la caja de zapatos donde subsistíamos y nos trasladamos a su casa, un adosado muy coqueto. Sin embargo, no era oro todo lo que relucía.

Con los años, me di cuenta de que Michael sólo era fachada. De puertas afuera, era un hombre respetable que había rescatado del submundo a una mujer y su mocosa. De puertas adentro, tenía el perfil de un borracho maniaco depresivo que, cada vez que pasaba a su lado, me desnudaba con sus ojos rebosantes de lascivo deseo. En una de sus borracheras, me acorraló en un rincón e intentó propasarse, pero me resistí.

- ¿Sí, ésas tenemos? ¡Pues búscate otro benefactor que te pague tus caprichos! – con "caprichos" se refería a la universidad.

Para depender lo menos posible de ese individuo, salí en busca de un trabajo. Me hice con el puesto de camarera en un bar, un antro en el que abundaban las peleas y los ajustes de cuentas entre los parroquianos. Aún así, me sentía más segura allí que al lado del marido de mi madre.

Michael venía cada vez más borracho, lo que se traducía en una paliza diaria que se cobraba con la primera que se cruzase en su camino. Con la facultad y el trabajo, apenas paraba por casa, con lo que la receptora de su _cariño_ era mi madre.

Una noche, llegó más bebido y cabreado de lo habitual, si cabe, y, como siempre, mi madre en su camino.

- ¡Puta, más que puta! – le gritaba mientras la golpeaba.

- Basta, Michael… – rogaba mi madre desde el suelo.

El agresor se sentó en la cama y mi madre se incorporó un poco, después de tantas bofetadas, acariciándose para aliviar el dolor.

- Me han echado del trabajo. ¿Sabes por qué? Dicen que bebo mucho, ¿te lo puedes creer? – dijo ensimismado. Volvió a centrar su atención en mi madre - ¿Sabes por qué bebo? ¡Para desinhibirme de la mierda de mujer que tengo que aguantar y del engendro que tienes por hija! Así que, estoy así por tu culpa – solucionó.

- Pero, Michael, yo te quiero – dijo mi madre entre sollozos, intentando calmar el ambiente.

- ¿Qué hablas, zorra? – se levantó bruscamente y la cogió de la melena.

En ese momento, entré en la casa. Ante el escándalo, fui en busca del agresor. Abrí su habitación y me derrumbé al ver aquella escena. Mi madre pendía de su melena y Michael la arrastraba como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

- ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí…! – dijo con sorpresa fingida.

- ¡Nalya, corre! – chilló mi madre, como si predijese el fatídico desenlace de aquella velada.

- Déjala, Michael. Pégame a mí – me envalentoné.

Sabía que, desde la noche en que me arrinconó, me tenía ganas. Aunque no se atrevía a tocarme, quizás por aprensión, dejó a un lado el asco que le corroía y accedió a mi oferta, seguramente, guiado por su estado de embriaguez. Mi madre intentó evitarlo, pero el desalmado de su marido le propinó una patada en el pecho que le cortó la respiración durante un momento. Entonces, se aproximó a mí y me derribó de un golpe que no puede ver venir para esquivarlo. Caí al suelo sobre mi espalda y se me echó encima como un lobo hambriento ante su presa.

- A pesar de ser una aberración, eres preciosa – babeaba sobre mi cuello, mientras el miedo se hacía presa de mí.

- ¡No, no la toques! – gritó mi madre.

En un vano intento de protección materna, se lanzó sobre él. Antes de poder decir nada, él utilizó toda su fuerza y la despidió al fondo de la habitación con tal puntería que la ensartó en un perchero que había en la pared. Literalmente, la colgó como un abrigo en invierno. Consciente de lo que había hecho, asustado, Michael comenzó a llorar desconsolado. Se dirigió hacia ella y la cogió de la mano, arrullándola mientras pedía disculpas por lo irremediable.

- Oh, cariño, perdona. ¿Ves lo que me has obligado a hacer? ¿Por qué te metes en mis asuntos? – le hablaba como si pudiera responderle.

En ese instante, me di cuenta de que ya no tenía por qué ofrecerme a aquel asesino. Corrí y me escondí en mi habitación. La situación me desbordaba y mi sentido de la supervivencia era nulo en ese momento. De estar un poco más lúcida, habría salido de la casa. Pero no fue así.

- Nalya… ¿dónde estás? – canturreó recuperando la compostura. Estaba tan borracho que iba tambaleándose por el pasillo; tardó más de la cuenta en recorrer los escasos metros que separaban los dormitorios – Toc toc, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Se me heló la sangre, la pesadilla aguardaba tras la puerta. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue esconderme en el armario, pues su entrada era inminente. Así pues, sin que nadie le diera permiso, abrió la puerta de un golpe.

- Nalya, preciosa, creo que estamos solos tú y yo. ¿Dónde te escondes? – decía escudriñando todos los rincones del cuarto, a pesar de ser un cuchitril.

Escudriñaba por todos los rincones del cuarto a pesar de ser un diminuto cuchitril. Ante el horror de imaginarme sola con él, me tapé la boca ahogando un grito de histeria. Sin embargo, mi respiración acelerada por la tensión me delató. Lanzó un grito al aire, victorioso, al abrir el armario y encontrarme temblando. Me agarró de igual modo que a mi madre momentos antes. Me sacó a rastras y me llevó al pasillo, coincidiendo con la entrada a su cuarto viendo aquella dantesca escena, pues la puerta estaba abierta.

Yo me resistía, pero era más grande y fuerte que yo. Me arrojó al suelo y me quitó de un tirón parte de la camiseta que vestía. Se quedó admirando la fisonomía de una joven, cosa que haría años que no veía. Me acarició el pecho, recreándose con cada centímetro recorrido por sus lascivos dedos. Rompí a llorar impotente mientras veía a mi madre a un lado y a su asesino jadeando sobre mí.

- Shh… - me silenció poniendo un dedo en mis labios – No te haré daño…

Se desabrochó el pantalón y se desnudó mostrando un cuerpo maltrecho, a pesar de no ser muy mayor. Cuando se disponía a comenzar la tarea, sentí cómo una oleada de furia emergía del centro de mi ser y se concentraba en la espalda. De allí partió una extraña fuerza que cortó a Michael en un brazo, frustrando así su intento de violación.

- Pero, ¿qué coño…? – se llevó la mano hacia la herida, incrédulo. Me miró con furia recobrada y se agarró a mi cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

- Michael… yo… no…. – intentaba disculparme por lo sucedido con el poco oxígeno que me dejaba, aunque ni yo misma sabía lo que había pasado.

- ¡Calla, puta! Eres igual que tu madre. ¡No mereces vivir, MONSTRUO! – gritó, cerrando más y más mi garganta.

Empecé a notar que se me iba la cabeza, poco a poco la conciencia se desvanecía. Los miembros me pesaban más que nunca, hasta el punto de que no podía moverlos, y la vista se me nublaba. En el último suspiro, sentí la misma sensación que instantes antes. Mis oídos acertaron a oír que algo pesado caía al suelo. Acto seguido, las manos que se enroscaban alrededor de mi cuello perdieron fuerza hasta soltarme, aunque ya era tarde.

Poco después, las fuerzas volvieron a mí y un impulso de huida tomó el control de mi cuerpo. Intenté salir de aquel lugar pero algo me retenía. Una cadena me unía a un cuerpo semidesnudo. Me fijé más detenidamente. Era mi cuerpo tendido inmóvil en el suelo. Junto a mí, el torso de Michael. Su cabeza distaba varios centímetros de su cuerpo. Horrorizada por la escena, tiraba una y otra vez de la cadena cuyo extremo se hallaba unido a mi pecho. En ese instante, otra persona se levantó, Michael en mi misma situación.

- No me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar – habló con una macabra sonrisa.

Pretendía acercarse a mí, pero la longitud de su cadena no se lo permitía. Era tan obstinado que, en un derroche de fuerza bruta, rompió los eslabones que lo ataban a su cadáver. De repente, empezó a chillar como si lo estuviesen matando, llevándose las manos a la cabeza de donde salió una máscara blanca que le cubría el rostro. Su cuerpo empezó a deformarse adquiriendo una forma alargada. Se había transformado en un monstruo.

Quería correr pero no podía. Mientras pensaba en las posibilidades que tenía en aquella situación, me empujó con un brazo y me empotró en la pared del pasillo. Cuando el monstruo iba a asestar el golpe de gracia, apareció ante mí un chico vestido con unas ropas negras, de corte asiático, armado con una espada que detuvo el ataque.

Se puso a luchar con él, destrozando todo a su paso. Con uno de los mandobles, consiguió abrir una fisura en la máscara mostrando en su interior a Michael. Me miró con ojos de compasión, en silencio buscaba mi perdón, como si aquello fuese un pisotón que te da un desconocido en la calle.

- Reza para que vayas a un buen sitio – sentenció el chico de la espada.

A continuación, le atizó un golpe en la cabeza y se apartó de él. Actuó en consecuencia pues, ante nosotros, apareció unas puertas enormes que se abrieron y absorbieron a Michael, o lo que quedaba de él. Dentro pude ver cómo unas figuras indefinidas se ocupaban de acuchillarlo sin tregua. Justo después se cerraron y desaparecieron de mi vista.

- Menuda pieza de tío… Bueno, una cosa hecha – se sacudió el uniforme claramente aliviado.

Se giró y me vio medio desnuda, acurrucada en un rincón y tiritando de miedo. Por primera vez desde su aparición, le observé con detenimiento. Se trataba de un joven alto, de pelo corto y moreno. Lo más llamativo y distintivo en su rostro era una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo hasta la mejilla.

Se me aproximó con el mango de la espada dirigido hacia mí. Me sentí amenazada por aquel hombre, a pesar de haberme salvado. Quién sabía si me llevaría al mismo destino que a Michael. De nuevo, esa fuerza cortante emergió de mi espalda hacia aquel chico. Consiguió esquivarlo, aunque no lo suficiente rápido pues le alcancé el uniforme.

- ¡Cuidado con eso…! Andamos cortos de presupuesto y sólo tenemos un uniforme de repuesto, ¿sabes?

Quizás para ganar tiempo y tranquilizarme, se dedicó a curiosear por la estancia sin pedir ningún permiso. Abrió y cerró los cajones de la cómoda, revolvió la ropa que encontró, inspeccionó el armario, cotilleó la mesita de noche, estudió los títulos literarios que descansaban en la repisa sobre la cama… Al no encontrar nada de su agrado, observó las huellas del crimen. Rápidamente determinó que, ante la ausencia de armas, fui yo la que decapitó al asesino.

- Tú solita eres un arma letal. El _jefe_ siempre me lo recuerda, pero tengo memoria de pez – se excusó con una amplia sonrisa que prácticamente iluminó la habitación.

- ¡No te acerques o te mato! – le amenacé.

- A menos que sea tremendamente torpe, que no es _mi_ caso…

Hablaba con aire distraído pero, en ese preciso momento, se calló. Me clavó sus castañas pupilas para desviarlas al segundo siguiente, casi diría que avergonzado. Respiró hondo y suspiró profundamente, como si hiciera acopio de la firmeza que necesitaba para proseguir. De nuevo, me dirigió su mirada, esta vez rebosante de una ternura que no estaba segura de merecer.

- Pequeña, es difícil morir dos veces.

- ¿Estás muerto? – me sorprendí.

- No sólo yo…

Mis ojos se llenaron de incredulidad. No daba crédito a lo que sugería. ¿Yo, muerta? Tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Aún no había terminado los estudios, ni siquiera había conocido a nadie… especial. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¿Dónde estaba el túnel y la luz al final? El escepticismo fue engendrando una rabia incontenible. ¿¡Qué timo era éste?! ¿Acaso me había convertido en un fantasma? ¿De ésos que flotan por ahí, cubiertos con una sábana y una cadena? Desde luego, ya iba provista de una cadena enganchada al pecho…

Absorta en mis propios pensamientos, no percibí que el chico se abalanzó sobre mí y me sujetó de los hombros. Debió ver el auténtico terror dibujado en mi rostro, por lo que intentó calmarme con unas palabras que sonaban a frase estándar del libro de procedimientos de algún funcionario.

- Tranquila, irás a un lugar seguro.

- ¿Qué…?

- Que he venido para llevarte a un sitio mejor.

Lejos de escucharle, un potente rayo incidió en mi mente. Mi madre. La última vez que la vi, el perchero de su dormitorio la atravesaba quedando colgada. No podía creer lo egoísta que había sido. No me había acordado de ella hasta ese instante. Sí, de acuerdo, no éramos las mejores amigas. Pero no dejaba de ser mi madre.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi madre? ¿La vas a dejar aquí?

- Ya no está aquí. Una compañera la facturó mientras tú agonizabas.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? – intentaba escrutarle con la mirada.

- Somos una máquina bien engrasada. Nos enorgullecemos de nuestro trabajo – declaró como si fuera la declaración de objetivos de una empresa competitiva.

- ¿Iremos al mismo lugar?

- No lo creo… - desvió la mirada.

- Pero, ¿estará bien?

- ¡Pues claro, mujer! Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes. – recuperó el ánimo.

Me levanté del suelo con la intención de seguir preguntando, pero él me detuvo con una mirada llena de hastío. Lo que ocurriera a partir de ahora lo descubriría por mí misma. De modo que cerré la boca y me coloqué delante del chico de la cicatriz, a la espera de lo que fuera a pasar.

- Siempre y cuando no caiga más allá del 50…

No acerté a escuchar lo último que dijo, pues me golpeó la frente con el mango de la espada. De repente, sentí que el suelo se desvanecía bajo mis pies y me sumí en un resplandor de luz cálida que me cegó por completo.


	2. 02 - Miedo en el distrito

**Capítulo 2: Miedo en el Distrito **

Yacía en el suelo sin ánimo de levantarme. Un tumulto me rodeaba. Parecía un mercadillo, pero nadie reparó en mi presencia. De repente, noté que algo me pinchaba en un costado.

- Eh, ¿está viva? – preguntó una voz infantil al tiempo que me golpeaba con una ramita y estudiaba la reacción de mi cuerpo tendido.

- Qué pregunta más tonta… ¡Pues claro! Si no, ¿cómo iba a estar aquí? – le contestó otra vocecilla.

- Oye, ¿has visto eso? – señaló a los cuernos.

La curiosidad guiaba su mano. Cuando se disponía a tocar aquel extraño saliente, le agarré con presteza del antebrazo antes de que pudiera rozarlo siquiera.

- Yo que tú no haría eso – le dije mirándole a los ojos.

Aquel movimiento hizo que se pusieran a gritar aterrados, como si le hubiese dado el susto de sus vidas. El que estaba libre salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras el que tenía agarrado me dejaba sorda con sus chillidos.

- ¿Dónde estoy, enano?

Era tal el miedo que llevaba encima que no me contestó. En vista del éxito obtenido, lo liberé, a lo que huyó en la misma dirección que el amigo. Me levanté del suelo. Efectivamente, estaba en medio de un mercadillo como los que se hacían en mi ciudad.

- Quién me iba a decir que los muertos pasan hambre… - me dije a mí misma.

Me llevé las manos a la barriga para amortiguar los rugidos de mis tripas hambrientas. Al tocarme el vientre, me fijé en que vestía unos harapos de ropa sin romper, lo que era de agradecer dadas las circunstancias de mi muerte.

De repente, la gente empezó a correr hacia sus casas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me quedé totalmente sola con cientos de ojos expectantes, observándome desde sus refugios. A lo lejos, una figura se aproximaba. ¿Acaso sería un monstruo como Michael? Conforme se acercaba la figura, esa posibilidad caía por su propio peso.

- ¡Casi me adelantas…!

Aquella voz en grito me resultaba demasiado familiar. Es más, hacía poco tiempo que la había escuchado. Tras unos segundos intentando ubicarla, me percaté de quién era su dueño. Aquel no era otro que el tío que me sacó de la casa donde morí, quien me llevo a ese lugar. Mientras se aproximaba, observé que vestía el mismo uniforme que entonces, exactamente con la misma raja que le hice. Se paró frente a mí con una expresión campechana. De nuevo, mi barriga hizo acto de presencia, se hizo notar con un gruñido como hacía tiempo no escuchaba. En ese momento, arrimó su oído a mi vientre para constatar el sonido que acababa de sonar por la calle.

- ¿Ya con hambre? ¡Creo que bates un récord!

Yo no hacía más que parpadear, anonadada ante sus palabras. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaba y, aún así, continuó hablando como si comprendiera cada palabra que sus labios articulaban.

- Deberías ir a casa del señor Kurono. Él te dará cobijo y, lo más importante, ¡comida! – propuso a toda velocidad.

- No, gracias, no necesito a nadie. Sé cuidarme solita – me volví de espaldas y me crucé de brazos orgullosa. De nuevo, el estómago reivindicó su presencia.

- Sí, ya veo… ¡No seas cabezona y toma esto!

Amigo de lo ajeno, como demostró en mi propio hogar, agarró una manzana de uno de los puestos desatendidos del mercado y la lanzó por los aires. Cuando iba a impactar en mi cabeza, esa extraña fuerza, la que emergía de mi espalda, partió la fruta por la mitad evitando el choque. No me enteré hasta que no vi los dos trozos a mis pies. Entonces, cientos de murmullos, procedentes de la gente que aún aguardaba en sus casas, rompían el silencio.

Para evadir preguntas, cogí los trozos y salí en dirección opuesta a la que tomó el chico de la cicatriz. Por suerte, encontré un escondite en total silencio. Me acomodé y devoré la manzana como si hiciese años que no me llevaba nada a la boca. En la seguridad que me propiciaba el boquete en el que me colé, oí unas vocecillas estridentes. Se trataba de los niños que me encontraron tirada en el suelo y me dieron la bienvenida en aquel mundo.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – dijo el pecoso desde el exterior.

- Sí, sí… Y, ¿cómo te has dirigido a ese _shinigami_? ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó el amigo, el rubio que minutos antes tenía chillándome en el oído.

- ¿"_Shinigami_"? – me interesé.

- Sí, los dioses de la muerte. Ellos se encargan de traer aquí a las almas y de matar a los _hollows_. ¿Has visto alguno antes de venir aquí? – preguntó el rubio, curioso. No había peor cosa que un niño cotilla, pensé.

- Sí, he visto uno – supuse que "_hollow_" era el monstruo en que se convirtió Michael. Me levanté y sacudí los harapos – Y ahora, dejadme en paz.

- ¿Vas a ir a casa del señor Kurono? – preguntó el pecoso – Nosotros vivimos al lado, podríamos acompañarte. Es muy bueno. Siempre juega con nosotros…

Continuaron divagando. Dejé de escucharlos, me estaban dando una buena jaqueca. Necesitaba pensar en silencio, cosa que aquí al parecer no abundaba. De pronto, recapacité en mis pequeños informadores.

- ¿Por qué os ocultáis cuando veis uno de esos _shinigamis_? – intenté sacarles más detalles de aquel lugar, nuevo para mí.

- Bueno… Hay algunos peligrosos – dijo el pecoso desvelando cierto nerviosismo.

- Abusan de su poder – completó la frase del amigo. – Y los adultos los odian.

- "Odio", ¿eh? No será muy diferente de mi vida anterior – susurré.

Los niños se miraron, no entendían lo que decía, pero siguieron a su bola. Después de la conversación, se presentaron debidamente. El rubio era Takashi y el pecoso Ryuchi. Les di mi nombre y, adelantándome a sus palabras, corté por lo sano: "No quiero ser vuestra amiga ni nada". Odiaba a los críos. Esos renacuajos sabihondos habían protagonizado la peor época de mi vida. Bueno, de mi anterior vida. Aunque, pensándolo bien, aquí podría ser distinta. Serían los primeros amigos de mi nueva vida. Los miré de arriba abajo y me reafirmé en mi negativa.

Pasé varios días recorriendo el poblado, haciéndome un plano mental del lugar. Puede que fuese una manía, pero me gustaba saber dónde pasaría el resto de la… ¿eternidad?

En mis exploraciones por el barrio, descubrí que era un lugar tranquilo, carente de tecnología. Me costaba creer que no hubiese ni un solo coche, que los hogares no tuvieran televisión, ni una radio siquiera. Se me hacía muy extraño. Se podía respirar la paz en aquel sitio, o eso parecía hasta que Takashi vino a pedirme ayuda.

Al parecer, Ryuchi quería comprar comida pero el tendero le pedía más dinero del que el niño tenía. Se lo iba a cobrar con una paliza. Yo, al igual que ellos, no tenía dinero con el que saldar su deuda. No podía ayudarle. Aún así, Takashi me agarró de la manga y me llevó hasta allí a tirones.

En cuanto doblamos la esquina les vi. El chiquillo estaba suspendido en el aire por el bruto del tendero que lo agarraba de la oreja. Un profundo pesar me inundó. Mi mente se puso en marcha, transformó la escena. El agresor ya no era el tendero, sino Michael, y la víctima no era Ryuchi, sino mi madre.

- Suéltale – dije mientras me acercaba a él mirando al suelo.

- ¡Ja! ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? – contestó con despecho. Ryuchi gritaba desesperado, mientras sujetaba el brazo del tendero para minimizar el dolor.

- ¡Que le sueltes!

En ese momento, crucé la mirada con él. La "fuerza" se tomó la justicia por su cuenta. Ryuchi cayó al suelo con un brazo inerte sujetándole aún de la oreja. El hombre se retorcía de sufrimiento en el suelo. La gente de alrededor salió despavorida en todas direcciones, incluidos los niños.

Fue entonces cuando "desperté". Fui consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. No podía ser cierto, pensé mientras me limpiaba la sangre que me había salpicado en plena cara. Comencé a correr. No detuve la carrera hasta que no me hallé rodeada de un bosque alejado del pueblo. Me senté bajo un árbol, encogida, ocupando el menor espacio posible. Me derrumbé, lloré desconsolada hasta que la noche se adueñó del terreno.

- No merezco vivir… un monstruo como yo… - me repetía las palabras que una vez le oí decir a Michael, balanceándome como los locos.

- No, de hecho, ya estás muerta. – habló una silueta indefinida por la oscuridad nocturna – Y no, no eres un monstruo. Simplemente no sabes controlarte.

Salí del mundo de pesadilla en que me encontraba inmersa desde hacía varias horas. Me limpié las lágrimas que habían encontrado su hogar en mis mejillas, aún con restregones de sangre.

- Vengo a ayudarte – dijo con bondad – Te vigilo desde que llegaste al Distrito.

- No necesito tu ayuda – aún me quedaba algo de orgullo.

- Yo diría que sí, al menos para controlar esa cuchilla. Si luego buscas algo mas… ya veremos – indicó sonriente.

- ¿"Algo más"? – me escandalicé.

- Me refería a convertirte en _shinigami_. ¿Por qué los jóvenes no pensáis más que en sexo? – se cuestionó a sí mismo.

Suerte que era noche cerrada y no se me apreciaba mucho porque me puse colorada cual tomate. A pesar de todo, prefería aprender sola a controlarme. Le repetí que no necesitaba su ayuda y me alcé. Mis pies se adentraron en el bosque y acerté a escuchar un grito a mi espalda:

- Bien, como quieras. Pero, ¡cuida tu carácter!


	3. 03 - Hunger control

**Capítulo 3º: Hunger control**

Amaneció. Un nuevo día comenzaba. El sol calentaba mis mejillas y me costaba abrir los ojos ante tal cantidad de luz. La imagen se fue haciendo cada vez más clara. Pero… ¿dónde estaba ahora? Anoche me encontraba tirada en el bosque, mirando el firmamento estrellado. Ahora, por el contrario, estaba atada a un tronco talado. Estudié el lugar en el que estaba sentada. Parecía el patio trasero de una casa y, a unos metros, un plato de comida que descansaba en el suelo.

Empecé a gritar para que alguien acudiese en mi ayuda. A mi llamada, se asomó al patio un chico joven. Con una mueca divertida, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

- Vaya… Buenos días. Perdona mis modales. Mi nombre es Sugimura Kurono y te encuentras en el Rukongai, Distrito 23 Sur – habló desde allí – Ya sé que no quieres mi ayuda, pero esto se ha convertido en una cuestión comunitaria. Así, no herirás a nadie, a menos que lo hagas conscientemente. No hace falta que me lo agradezcas.

No le conocía. Casi estaba segura de que no le había visto en toda mi vida. No obstante, su voz me resultaba familiar. Últimamente, el oído me proporcionaba más información que la vista. No dejaba de observarle mientras intentaba ubicar dónde le había oído. Al fin, como una revelación divina, descubrí quién era. El chico que me visitó en el bosque.

- ¿TÚ? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Agité las piernas para alcanzarle con una patada, olvidando que nos separaban varios metros de distancia. En ese momento, mi estómago se quejó. Me resigné. Si nada lo remediaba, iba a morir de hambre delante de este chaval malcriado. Digo "chaval" porque debía tener mi edad, más o menos, a pesar de que todos se dirigían a él como si fuera una autoridad. Tal vez fuera alguien importante allí. Una de dos: o era un prodigio sabelotodo, o había firmado un pacto con el diablo para que el tiempo no le pasase factura. Debía confesar que era muy apuesto.

- Te veo con ganas de empezar. ¿Ves ese plato? – lo señaló – Quiero que desayunes.

Se me iluminó el rostro. Por fin me ocurría algo bueno salvo por un insignificante detalle. ¿Cómo pretendía que comiese si estaba atada y no lo alcanzaba? Aquello parecía algún castigo. A lo mejor era amigo del tendero, ahora, mutilado…

- No es un castigo, es entrenamiento. Vas a coger la comida con tus apéndices. ¿A que es buena idea? – proclamó con orgullo, como si hubiese encontrado la solución a un problema milenario.

Un momento, acababa de referirse a la fuerza que emergía de mi espalda como "apéndices". ¿Acaso se trataba de un órgano más, como los brazos? Si sabía cómo nombrarlo, ¿significaba que él también poseía unos? Y, lo más importante, ¿podría usarlos convenientemente? No sabía si aquello serviría de algo pero de algo sí estaba segura, que podía comerme un elefante entero, colmillos incluidos.

- Creo que ya sabes que no es buena idea jugar con mis emociones – le amenacé, aunque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

- Sí, por eso te he atado. Tienes que sacar los apéndices a tu voluntad, no a la suya. – concluyó.

- Muy bien, genio. ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga? – me dispuse a oír su idea.

- Eso ya no es asunto mío, tú veras…

Sin darme tiempo a protestar, se giró y se adentró en su casa. La absoluta falta de sugerencias sobre cómo resolver el asunto dejaba claro que no tenía ni idea del asunto. Incluso se podría deducir que no poseía ninguno de esos llamados "apéndices", a menos que el manejo de los mismos fuera altísimo secreto y no tuviera intención de compartirlo conmigo. O quizás se trataba de una de esas pruebas en que esperan a que tú solo des con la solución.

- Se me olvidaba decirte que no intentes romper las cuerdas. Son de reiatsu, no desperdicies energía con eso. – se asomó por la ventana para advertirme.

De nuevo sola, muerta de hambre y con un plato rebosante de comida al alcance de mi mano, o eso parecía. Primero, intenté cogerlo estirando las piernas. Aquella idea no rebosaba de gran genialidad. Andaba corta de entendederas ya que sufría una acusada falta de energía. Así que, se me ocurrió usar los dichosos "apéndices". Pero, ¿cómo? Recuerdo que siempre salían cuando sentía ira, de esta manera se canalizaba mi rabia. Al menos, así sucedió con Michael y el tendero, pero no con la manzana que me lanzó el shinigami. Entonces, ¿cómo funcionaban?

Cogí aire y me concentré. Empezó a desaparecer toda aquella realidad. Todo se redujo a mí atada en el tronco con el apéndice en movimiento. Apenas podía vislumbrarlo pero, conforme me centraba en él, se hacía más visible. Sin perder el control, abrí un ojo para ver si ocurría algo y ahí estaba: un brazo invisible que distorsionaba ligeramente el espacio que ocupaba. Ahora sólo era cuestión de moverlo a mi antojo, como un brazo más. Qué equivocada estaba. No se trataba de "un brazo más". Probaba a moverlo pero no funcionaba.

- Esto es frustrante – dije jadeante.

Mientras el tal Kurono me observaba por una ventana, recibió una visita. A pesar de que los cristales no me permitían verles, sabía que desde el interior había dos sujetos que me espiaban expectantes, uno de ellos, el inconfundible Kurono.

Aquella situación me exasperaba. Parecía el conejillo de indias de un profesor chiflado. No pensaba hacer nada para que el amigo de Kurono disfrutase con mis progresos. De modo que, sólo me verían amarrada al tronco, con la cabeza gacha por el cansancio.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Al otro lado de la ventana, dos hombres observaban un triste espectáculo. En silencio sepulcral, ambos estudiaban a la chica atada a la espera de que ocurriera algo, por sutil que fuera. No obstante, la absoluta falta de acontecimientos hizo que uno de ellos, el recién llegado, se retirara del escaparate visiblemente desilusionado. Se acercó a la silla más próxima y se sentó sin apartar la mirada de su anfitrión.

- Acaba de llegar, no la presiones. – indicó el de la cicatriz.

- Debería haberlo conseguido ya... – replicó el otro con un deje derrotista.

- Sabes de sobra que, en cada regreso, pierde habilidades. Pero el potencial está ahí.

- Rai, son muchos años, tantos que ni me acuerdo. Necesito que vuelva.

- ¡Ya ha vuelto! ¡Es ella! Disfruta de sus… - se detuvo para pensar las palabras exactas – insultos y desaires.

- Sí… Es lo que mejor se le da – pronunció y su rostro desveló media sonrisa.

- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. – intentaba consolar a su superior y amigo.

- Tiempo, ¿eh...? El viejo me ha comentado que todo está especialmente tranquilo.

- Pueden estar en hibernación durante décadas, y lo sabes…

Sí, lo sabía, pero no había ni un solo segundo en que parte de su conciencia se centrara en ese asunto hasta tal punto que, en ocasiones, rozaba lo paranoico. Desechó esos pensamientos y se convenció de que su compañero tenía razón.

Cansado de mirar sin resultado, se dirigió a la cocina, comunicada con el salón, y se dispuso a preparar una cazuela de fideos con verduras. Mientras la pasta hervía, el joven del rostro marcado llevó la conversación por otros derroteros, cuando cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor para ambos. Una vez estuvo listo y aún en ebullición, acercó la olla a la mesa. El cocinero tomó asiento junto al otro pero sus añiles ojos seguían clavados en el ventanal. De pronto, suspiró profundamente y el ambiente se cargó de un silencio pesado y espeso. El otro, por su parte, se sirvió una buena ración del guiso mientras soplaba para detener la cocción cuanto antes y que se enfriara.

- ¿Sabes algo de la espada? – de nuevo el subalterno rompía el hielo removiendo los fideos con los palillos hasta hacer una bola y sujetar un buen puñado de golpe.

- No, pero no debe andar muy lejos. – hablaba pero continuaba ensimismado.

- Anda, comamos algo. – se introdujo el enorme bocado y, apenas rozó el paladar, soltó una retahíla de groseros improperios - ¡Me cago en la p…! ¡¿Quieres matarme?!

- Se me ha quitado el apetito. – espiró melancólico.

- ¡No me extraña, no hay dios que se coma esto! ¡¿Qué le has puesto?! ¿¡Qué es esta salsa verde que suelta burbujas?! – aproximó la nariz al plato - ¡¿Lavavajillas?!

Se puso en pie como un rayo y fue al grifo más cercano para aclararse la boca. Por dentro se lo llevaban los demonios, pero no podía tomarla con él. Su jefe no era el único que sufría con aquello y no era la primera vez que pasaban por eso. Ya era suficiente de autocompasión. Corrió hacia su superior, agarró la silla y lo tiró al suelo armando un buen estruendo.

- ¿¡Qué coño haces…?!

- ¡Basta! – estalló el de la cicatriz y se permitió unas licencias de las que no habría disfrutado de no ser por la anómala situación en que se encontraban – ¡Haznos un favor a todos y no te mortifiques más! Te la he traído de vuelta, y lo único que haces es sentarte aquí y lamentarte de algo que ocurrió hace mil años. ¡Despierta de una vez! ¡Ella lo quiso así y se acabó! ¡Lo pasado, pasado está!

El destinatario de tan violento discurso permanecía en el piso con gesto estupefacto. Nuevamente el subordinado hacía gala de su lógica aplastante. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía soportar la angustia de su existencia y, entonces, el de la cicatriz aparecía por algún rincón, con la sonrisa puesta y dispuesto a soltar cualquier chorrada que distendiera la densa atmósfera. Nunca agradeció suficiente a la divinidad por darle a un amigo como él.

- Vale, de acuerdo… - acabó claudicando y se incorporó.

- Así me gusta – se encaminó hacia la salida – Para la próxima, quiero una buena sopita.

- ¡Vete a gorronearle a otro!

- No digas cosas de las que luego te arrepientas. – se carcajeó y asió el picaporte de la puerta.

- ¡Rai! – detuvo su avance. Se miraron con gravedad y añadió – Gracias… por todo.

- Para eso estamos, jefe – se despidió con una amplia sonrisa.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

En mi mundo interno, volví a ver aquel brazo que, por una extraña razón, se dividió. Ahora tenía dos apéndices. Pero ese fenómeno me consumía aún más. Necesitaba comer algo o desfallecería allí mismo. Parecía que la necesidad de sobrevivir también movía a los brazos. Si yo caía, ellos caerían conmigo. No les convenía que me pasase nada malo.

El sol rozaba su ocaso cuando entendí la cuestión. Se trataba de una simbiosis perfecta. Yo les proveía de energía suficiente para su sustento y ellos, no sólo me protegían, sino que actuaban en función de mis impulsos, como ocurrió cuando quise salvar a Ryuchi.

Tomando mis reservas energéticas, se fueron alargando hasta coger el plato de la comida. Levanté la cabeza y vi cómo los apéndices traían el plato casi por arte de magia y me lo ofrecían. Cogí como loca un trozo de pan en una mano y una manzana en la otra. Les di un bocado y mi rostro se ensombreció. De repente, una vena estuvo apunto de estallar en mi frente. ¡ERAN DE PLÁSTICO!

Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea. Descansé, haciéndome la desfallecida durante horas, hasta que Kurono, ya solo, se apiadó de mi incompetencia por no haber logrado el objetivo del entrenamiento. Salió al patio y se acercó cuidadosamente. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lo agarré del cuello con un apéndice y me lo aproximé a la cara.

- ¿Con quién te crees que juegas? Dame comida, ¡AHORA! – le exigí.

Sorprendentemente, se deshizo del apéndice con un golpe y se alejó a una distancia prudencial. Empecé a despotricar, a desvariar, pegando gritos de rabia. Cogía piedras del suelo y las lanzaba hacia Kurono que, el muy cobarde, se refugió en su casa. Seguí apedreando la vivienda hasta que se dignó a aparecer por uno de los agujeros que practiqué en la pared.

- ¡Eh, tranquila! – gritó desde dentro – La comida sólo era un incentivo un tanto… ficticio. ¡Pero el método es bueno! Has desarrollado dos apéndices y ya los controlas casi a la perfección – dijo, llevándose una mano al cuello.

- ¿"Bueno"? Te voy a dar yo lo que es bueno. ¡Ven aquí si eres hombre! – continué gritando como una verdulera ordinaria.

- Yo de ti no desperdiciaría energía. Además, te desmayarás en tres, dos…

No pude oír nada más. Suerte que estaba amarrada al tronco porque me desplomé y lo único que frenó mi caída fueron las dichosas cuerdas de reiatsu. En esta ocasión, desperté cómodamente acostada en un futón y olía a limpio. Un momento. ¿Olía a limpio? Me levanté disparada. ¡¿Kurono me había bañado?!

- Nuestra siempre servicial vecina, la señora Sakinawa, te puso presentable – se excusó rápidamente, agitando las manos – Siento haberte hecho pasar tanta hambre pero éste es el único método. Forzándote a un hambre voraz, doblegas a los apéndices a tu mandato, pues se ven en una situación de vida o muerte y dependen plenamente de ti. Curioso, ¿no?

No dije nada. Esta vez sí, me alcanzó una bandeja con un suculento desayuno. Afiancé dos bollos que devoré como si no hubiera un mañana. Al mismo tiempo, observaba cómo mi benefactor entraba y salía de la estancia en claro estado de nerviosismo, hablando de cosas que, para mí, carecían de sentido aunque, por lo visto, eran de mi interés. En una de sus idas y venidas, lo agarré y lo retuve por un momento.

- Entonces, ¿tú también los tienes?

- No…

- ¿Y por qué sabes tanto de ellos?

- Porque… - empezó a hablar y desvió la mirada para que no pudiera escudriñar su expresión – una vez conocí a una chica que tenía unos.

- ¿Qué fue de esa chica?

- Pues… - me devolvió la mirada y sus ojos mostraban un extraño brillo – se marchó de viaje a un lugar muy lejano.

Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Acababa de llegar a un lugar del que nada conocía, completamente ajena a lo que podía ocurrirme. Un hombre me abría las puertas de su casa, me alimentaba y me enseñaba a no ser un arma letal con patas, ¿y cómo se lo agradecía? Sometiéndole a un interrogatorio que ni los servicios secretos. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Sin darme cuenta, dejé caer la mano y solté sus ropajes. Él me miró extrañado.

- Kurono… - intenté hablar pero las palabras de agradecimiento, bañadas en lágrimas, no conseguían abandonar de mi boca.

- No sigas. No tienes nada que agradecer, aún no hemos empezado.

Se esforzó en esbozar una cálida sonrisa mientras me acarició la cabeza, como lo hizo en su día Michael. Aquel recuerdo me sobrecogió y le propiné un manotazo para que dejara de tocarme. Aún tenía muy reciente la experiencia de la muerte, muchos recuerdos dolorosos que no conseguía olvidar.

- Aquí nadie te hará daño – me calmó.

- ¿Nadie? ¿Qué hay del tendero que abusó de Ryuchi? – repliqué ensimismada.

- Ya era hora de que alguien lo pusiera en su sitio, nos timaba a todos con su género – dijo quitándole hierro al asunto – Come... Mañana será un gran día.


	4. 04 - Training days

**Capítulo 4º: Training Days**

Por alguna razón y por primera vez, me sentía segura con Kurono. Muestra de ello es que conseguí conciliar el sueño durante una semana entera, cosa que jamás hice en vida. Pero, por otra parte, entre sueño y sueño, un mar de dudas me asaltaba. ¿Quién era Kurono? ¿Por qué se le respetaba tanto por aquí? ¿Cómo consiguió deshacerse de mi brazo? ¿Qué interés tenía en ayudarme? ¿Obtendría algún beneficio de ello? ¿Quién lo visitaba con tanta asiduidad y secretismo? Kurono aprovechaba para recibirlo cuando yo no estaba. Llegó a hacérseme familiar aquella presencia, pues percibía sus residuos espirituales en la vivienda

El sol se alzó en un cielo impoluto, de un limpio azul claro. Salí de la habitación dando tumbos por una casa que no conocía, pues ésta era mi primera exploración del terreno. Me iba apoyando en las paredes, me sentía como si me hubiesen dado una paliza. Supuse que era por dormir durante tanto tiempo, pero es que realmente mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. Al fin llegué al salón. Allí estaba Kurono sentado en el suelo tomando un té de espaldas a la entrada. Me saludó sin ni siquiera volverse para verme.

- Llegué a pensar que estabas muerta – bromeó.

Me senté a su lado, avergonzada por el concepto que debía tener de mí: una marmota impasible. Le observé un momento, el rostro le cambió en cuestión de segundos.

- Nalya, escúchame con atención.

Empezó a explicarme de qué iba todo esto. Los _shinigamis_ se encargaban de rescatar las almas en pena que no eran capaces de llegar hasta aquí por sí solas. Esas mismas almas eran susceptibles de convertirse en _hollows_, también llamados vacíos, cuando un profundo pesar las poseía. En tal caso, el _shinigami_ debía neutralizarlo. Una vez que el alma llega a la Sociedad de Almas, la burocracia se encargaba de ubicarlo en uno de los numerosos Distritos que formaban el _Rukongai_…

Ante semejante rollo, mi mente abstraída batallaba con Morfeo que se encaprichó en llevarme al mundo de los sueños, no satisfecho con haberme poseído durante una semana. Suerte que Kurono se dio cuenta y cambió la dirección de la conversación. Dio un golpe "accidental" en la mesa que terminó de despertarme y se quedó en silencio cuestionándome con la mirada. No entendía lo que esperaba.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté sin reparo.

- Verás, todos los _shinigamis_ tienen una causa por la que ingresar en el _Gotei_ 13. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la tuya? – se interesó.

Aquella pregunta me pilló de sorpresa. No sabía qué tenía que contestar, ni siquiera me había planteado la posibilidad de pertenecer a ese colectivo de índole militar. Parecía que él había decidido mi destino en aquella extraña tierra de antemano. Me rasqué la nuca, nerviosa, buscando una respuesta coherente a toda costa cuando me interrumpió.

- No pasa nada. Cuando lo tengas, te sentirás mejor. Pero, por hoy, basta de hablar – apuró su té y se levantó – Ahora toca lo más básico.

Se refería a visualizar el _reiatsu_ haciendo una esfera con la mano. Salimos al patio trasero, donde días antes me tuvo atada como un rehén en un secuestro. Con un poco de concentración, conseguí canalizar el _reiatsu_ sin problemas y lo demostré con orgullo. Entonces, vi que Kurono se alejaba de mí prudentemente. Aquel gesto me preocupó y me descentré. De repente, la bola creció imparable hasta que una fuerte explosión me impactó en la cara. Lo miré cabreada. De nuevo, se acercó a mi posición aplaudiéndome.

- Acabas de aprender que tu poder depende de tus emociones. En cuanto te desconcentras, pierdes el control y te explota – explicó.

- ¡Ya me tienes harta! Que si poder por aquí, emociones por allá – le ridiculicé – Bastante me está costando asimilar esta realidad como para sacar de la mano una bola de luz – dije hastiada.

- Esto no deja de ser energía. Imagina que eres un generador.

Ignorando lo que pretendía hacer, se colocó en mi espalda. Me agarró el estómago y fue guiando su mano por mi cuerpo. Subió por el tórax hasta los brazos, al tiempo que me susurraba las instrucciones con una voz tintada de sensualidad. Sus manos, en contacto con mi cuerpo…Una oleada de calor me invadió alcanzando su punto álgido en las mejillas, que se tornaron de un color rojo vivo. Desvié bruscamente la cara para que no viera mi rostro invadido por aquella tonalidad carmesí. Cuando acabó de describir el proceso con tan peculiar pedagogía, dejó de tocarme. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, retomó su postura despreocupada y se aclaró la voz.

- Ya sabes el fundamento, te dejo a solas – se despidió con una sonrisa pícara como único testigo de sus intenciones.

Me senté en el césped, resignada. Si las emociones interferían en el supuesto flujo de energía, como había explicado, eliminándolas de la ecuación todo sería más fácil. Dejé la mente en blanco, lo que me costó un triunfo dada la situación anterior. Con la cabeza vacía de pensamientos, empecé a sentir cómo surgía la energía de mi tronco y se iba dirigiendo hacia mi brazo, como si hubiese unas compuertas que canalizaban la energía hacia éste. Advertí que mi mano comenzaba a ganar calor.

De pronto, apareció de la nada. Una bola de luz, ingrávida, posada sobre mi mano. Me quedé observándola con la misma curiosidad que un niño. Al igual que momentos antes, empezó a crecer. Perdí los nervios, la explosión se avecinaba. Pero, no sé cómo, conseguí invertir la dirección del flujo retirando la energía lentamente. Respiré aliviada.

Miré con malicia la casa de Kurono. Corrí la puerta y allí estaba él: sentado en el tatami, de espaldas, leyendo un libro. Le insté a que viese mis progresos, como un niño que busca la aprobación de un adulto ante alguna hazaña digna de admirar. Pero me ignoró por completo. Entonces, puse en práctica sus enseñanzas e hice una bola de _reiatsu_. Me disponía a lanzarla a modo de proyectil como una pequeña venganza por la lección magistral que me había impartido en el patio. Pero me sorprendió una voz muy sosegada.

- Ni se te ocurra – advirtió mientras pasaba una hoja de la novela.

Hice desaparecer la bola a una velocidad pasmosa y adopté una conducta inocente. Tan sólo me faltaba la aureola alrededor de mi cabeza para parecer la figura de una santa. Se alzó del suelo y me miró divertido.

- Lección 1 superada – me felicitó.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Todas las artes demoníacas basan su ejecución en el absoluto control del _reiatsu_. Te instruiré en el campo del _kidô_.

Consciente de que mi cara era un auténtico interrogante, se volvió para infundarme ánimos. Por sus palabras llenas de convicción, parecía indudable que aquello se me daría bien. Pero yo me mostraba muy reticente. No me equivoqué en mi posición de desacuerdo pues no pudo ser un fiasco mayor.

Todos los días, antes de que el sol rayara el horizonte, me sacaba a rastras del futón. Me llevaba al patio trasero y empezaba a soltar un montón de instrucciones a gran velocidad, sin saber que no era persona hasta una hora después de abandonar las sábanas.

Aunque empezamos por las artes más básicas y sencillas, la experiencia se convirtió en una auténtica pesadilla. El control del _reiatsu_ para invocar una bola en el exterior resultaba muy simple, pero lo que se requería para llevar a cabo los _kidôs_ era una locura. Abrir y cerrar compuertas, acelerar y frenar los flujos, vaporizar y concentrar la energía… Un sinfín de técnicas para la práctica de los hechizos que, en la mayoría de los casos, tenían fatales resultados.

Me paralizaba los brazos y las piernas, acabando tirada por los suelos sin poder reanimarlos durante horas; lanzaba rayos sin ningún rumbo y acababan impactando en las casas vecinas; desintegré parte de la verja que colindaba con la señora Sakinawa; produje unos pequeños tótems de tierra a partir del suelo del jardín y escaparon por todo el distrito sembrando el terror entre los habitantes; provoqué tormentas eléctricas y unas persistentes lluvias que batieron el récord de precipitaciones de la zona, si alguien hubiera llevado el registro de los datos meteorológicos.

Mis progresos, lentos y atropellados, andaban lejos de lo que Kurono tenía previsto. Por eso, aunque estaba más que magullada y agotada, él no cejaba en su empeño y su dureza incrementaba a cada jornada que pasaba. "¡Otra vez!" gritaba exigente después de cada intento fallido. Nunca me quejaba, tan sólo mi mirada se revestía de una súplica silenciosa, pero él no accedía a ninguno de mis reproches. Era implacable. Como si me estuviera entrenando para una futura guerra. No entendía a qué venía tanta perseverancia por su parte y, tras meses de adiestramiento, la situación se volvió insostenible.

La gota que colmó el vaso tuvo lugar cuando se empeñó en enseñarme un _hadô_ de nivel 26, superior a lo que estaba acostumbrada. El _shakkahô_ consistía en una esfera rojiza que se arrojaba con la palma de la mano. Sonaba sencillo, de no ser por que podía rebotar en las superficies metálicas y cambiar el sentido de la trayectoria impactando en el emisor, tal y como me sucedió. El golpe me lanzó contra la maltrecha valla de madera que separaba nuestra parcela de la señora Sakinawa. El hombro izquierdo y parte del tórax superior recibieron la colisión y sufrí unas serias quemaduras.

Él me observó, claramente preocupado, pero no movió ni una pestaña desde su lugar en el quicio de la puerta. De mi boca no salió ni una sola queja. Simplemente, contuve el aliento, encogí el brazo afectado y salté sobre la cerca. Desde allí, oí cómo Kurono pronunciaba mi nombre sin cesar, cada vez a mayor volumen. Me instaba a que volviera, que no abandonara el entrenamiento sin su permiso. Aquel griterío alarmó a la anciana vecina, que salió a su jardincillo y me encontró.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

Su voz sonaba hastiada, tal era la frecuencia de mis broncas con Kurono. Cuando se aproximó, vio los daños que disimulaba y mudó el rostro por momentos. Maldijo a los cielos mientras me introducía a toda prisa en su hogar. Me sentó en el tatami junto a una mesita auxiliar. Aún impresionada, iba y venía trayendo los útiles para hacerme una cura, entre los que distinguí los ingredientes para una cataplasma.

El dolor me corroía, pero ni un solo sollozo franqueó mis labios. Respiraba profundamente, conteniendo cualquier rastro de lamento. Lo único que no pude reprimir fue una trémula lágrima que se deslizó por mi pómulo hasta morir en la mesilla repleta de objetos.

Agradecí que la señora Sakinawa me practicara el tratamiento sin mediar palabra. Terminado el remedio, la vieja entró en su alcoba y trajo de ella una camisa sin botones igual de harapienta que la que yo llevaba; la calidad y el estilo de la ropa lucían por su ausencia. Después, se puso a recoger los utensilios utilizados cuando, de pronto, se detuvo y dirigió una mirada de respeto a mi espalda. Asintió y se marchó del salón. Entendió que sobraba de la escena, lo que no la eximía de espiarnos detrás de alguna puerta.

- Nalya… yo…

Era Kurono el que estaba apostado en la entrada de la desvencijada vivienda. Ni siquiera me giré para mirarle. Empujé toda la rabia que me carcomía hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. No sabía qué podía suceder si le daba rienda suelta. En ese momento, preferí evadir el conflicto para lo cual me alcé del mullido suelo y me dispuse a largarme por donde había venido para evitar pasar a su lado.

- ¿Adónde vas? – se interesó con aire afligido.

- Voy a dar una vuelta y a despejarme – respondí con toda la indiferencia que pude fingir.

Deseché la idea de averiguar las intenciones que tenía Kurono para conmigo. Es prácticamente imposible alcanzar alguna verdad si tan sólo se tienen sospechas y ninguna premisa certera. Así que, me centré en los nimios detalles que iba viendo en mi desinteresado paseo.

Era la hora de comer, por lo que las calles estaban casi desiertas. Lo cierto es que este distrito, como se llamaban esas barriadas, era muy acogedor salvo por el hecho de que la gente me consideraba una asesina en potencia. Eso no era nuevo pero, ahora, ese miedo colectivo tenía un verdadero fundamento.

Sin querer, mis pasos se dirigieron al bosque en que me refugié tras atacar a aquel tendero. La luz solar que incidía en él le dotaba de un resplandor aún más hermoso. Robles fuertes crecían sin una distribución especial, acompañados de almendros en flor. El espacio libre entre ellos estaba ocupado por matorrales, aún frescos, y frondosos arbustos. El aire era fresco y libre de ruidos mundanos. Me senté a la sombra de uno de los árboles, observando aquella estampa onírica. Sí… se estaba realmente bien allí.

Me relajé y entorné los ojos un momento. Al rato, volví a abrirlos y me sorprendió ver que el ocaso acechaba en el firmamento. Cuando bajé la mirada, vi a un animal, una cabra que se acercó y se quedó observándome fijamente, como si nunca hubiese visto a una persona. Su presencia no me impresionó porque partía de la suposición de que, todo lo que ocurría allí, era normal. Pero, después de unos minutos, empezó a mosquearme.

La curiosidad le ganó terreno y la bestia me agarró de la manga con la boca. Me daba tirones animándome a que me levantase. Parecía que el pequeño rumiante quería que le acompañase. Extrañada por su comportamiento, la seguí hasta un pequeño manantial rodeado de una neblina que manaba del mismo. Me asomé desde mi posición alejada y vi que el agua rozaba el punto de ebullición.

- No te aconsejo que bebas esta agua – me dirigí al animal – Mira que hablarle a un animal… Me parece Nalya que estás como una cab… - me callé enseguida al saber cómo acababa el dicho popular, no fuera que el animal tomase represalias.

Miré a la cabra que hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, invitándome a que me aproximase a la fuente. ¿Se puede sospechar de un animal? Por supuesto. La verdad es que ya no aguantaba más aquellos ojos inquietos mirándome sin parpadear, incitándome a acercarme de una vez al manantial. Así que, me senté en el borde de las piedras que delimitaban la fuente. Por si al animal se le ocurría arremeter contra mí, afiancé mi estabilidad y volví la mirada para localizarlo. Para mi sorpresa, continuaba apostado a una distancia prudente.

Al fin eché un vistazo y, entre tantas burbujas, vi que algo desprendía un brillo rojizo intermitente. Escudriñé con la mirada entre la ligera bruma y acerté a ver un objeto alargado, una espada enfundada. ¿Quién la habría dejado allí? ¿Pertenecería a algún _shinigami_? Me dirigí a la cabra pero ya no estaba presente. Oteé el horizonte buscándola con la mirada sin éxito. Teniendo en cuenta que el manantial se encontraba en medio de campo abierto, que no había posibilidad de esconderse y que la cabra no es un animal conocido, precisamente, por su velocidad en la carrera, se podía deducir que aquel bicho se había esfumado, literalmente.

Iba a coger la espada pero, efectivamente, el agua estaba prácticamente hirviendo. La conseguí extraer del agua gracias a uno de los apéndices. En cuanto llegó a mis manos, observé que el agua se serenó hasta que recuperó su temperatura normal. El líquido elemento, ya apaciguado, mostró un reflejo. Era mi persona ataviada con un hato de luto color, idéntico al que le vi al joven de la cicatriz. Portaba una espada entre sus manos y me contemplaba con una mirada orgullosa. No le di ningún crédito a la visión. Podría ser una paranoia producida por la conmoción del golpe.

Me puse en pie y la desenvainé. Era una espada muy ligera, con un grabado exquisito en la hoja que parecía el trabajo del mejor artesano. Se podía decir que brillaba con luz propia. Estudié detenidamente el filo y, de todo lo que me rodeaba, tan sólo reflejaba a una única figura, a mí. ¿De qué material sería? Llena de curiosidad, la devolví a su funda.

Con el paso del tiempo, ya no estaba cabreada con Kurono. Es cierto que se había excedido en su insistencia, pero la única responsable del ataque fue mi torpeza. De modo que, regresé a casa. Antes de que posara la mano sobre la madera, la puerta se abrió. Tras ella, unos ojos azules muy brillantes me dieron la bienvenida. Hasta que no me coloqué en medio del salón y él no cerró, no me atreví a hablar.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – pregunté ofendida.

- Lo… lo siento. Me he extralimitado… - y, al observar mi mirada reprobatoria, se apresuró en añadir – Mucho. Me he extralimitado mucho. ¡Pero, lo hago por tu bien!

- ¿Por mi bien, dices? ¡Hoy, por poco me abraso!

- Tranquila, no te habría pasado nada… - murmuró a un volumen que sólo él fue capaz de oír.

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – odiaba ese aire pasivo-agresivo que destilaba en nuestras discusiones.

- ¡Que no ha sido para tanto! – replicó.

Raudo, se acercó con tanta determinación que, por un segundo, temí lo que fuera a hacerme. Asió fuerte el amplio cuello de la camisa y lo abrió hacia el lado donde me había lesionado horas antes. Arrancó sin contemplaciones la cataplasma que me aplicó la anciana Sakinawa y observé atónita que no había ni rastro de herida ni cicatriz alguna, continuaba la suave y tersa piel de siempre. Tan absorta estaba que ni me enteré de que la espada se había resbalado del cinto y que había caído al suelo con el envión que me dio.

- Jod… Sí que es buena la vieja – hablé ensimismada.

- No le atribuyas tanto mérito – se agachó y recogió el arma.

Con su discrepancia, desperté de mi ensoñación. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos y, después, reparé en el objeto que sostenía entre las manos, ahogando un doloroso quejido. Dejó caer el sable enfundado y sus palmas desvelaron unas buenas quemaduras. Fui rápida en busca de trapos y un cuenco de agua. Mientras le refrescaba la abrasión, le expliqué cómo fue el hallazgo. Sin articular palabra ni abandonar la vista del arma, su rostro fue adoptando una expresión de gran pesar.

- ¿Se te ocurre de quién puede ser? – cuestioné curiosa al tiempo que escurría un paño para colocarlo sobre las llagas.

- Sé de quién es – pronunció pausado, como si rumiara las palabras. Se volvió y me miró a los ojos – Es tuya.


	5. 05 - Beast fever

**Capítulo 5º: Beast Fever**

Después del altercado del _shakkahô _y el hallazgo de la espada, enterramos el hacha de guerra. A raíz de aquello, Kurono se volvió más callado y meditabundo, sobretodo en los ratos de descanso. La mayoría de las veces, él se sumergía en la lectura de viejos libros mientras yo le estudiaba en silencio. Algo me decía que podía confiar plenamente en él, pero me resistía a aceptarlo. En algunas ocasiones, le hacía partícipe de mis desgracias pasadas, como si de un terapeuta se tratase. Después, aguardaba una reciprocidad de las intimidades que había compartido con él. No obstante, él nunca hablaba de sí mismo. Su mirada esquiva indicaba que algún obstáculo se lo impedía. Tal vez, un pasado turbulento y oscuro que se negaba a relatar.

Pasaron los meses y, con ellos, los años. Kurono se relajó en los entrenamientos. Libre de la presión que ejercía sobre mí, mejoré la eficiencia de mi trabajo. Mi orgullo me empujaba a repetir una y otra vez las artes demoníacas que había aprendido sin necesidad de que me lo exigiera. Él tan sólo asistía a los recitales de _kidô_ que daba en el maltrecho patio trasero, con cierto brillo altivo en sus añiles pupilas.

En ese aspecto, conseguí avanzar tanto que le encontré dos nuevas aplicaciones a la canalización básica del _reiatsu_. Una consistía en concentrar cierta cantidad en la mano y, al tocar al oponente, cortaba el flujo de _reiatsu_ que circulaba por la zona que tocaba. En cierto sentido, se asemejaba a la sección medular en un humano, que deja inútil el órgano o extremidad que se halla bajo el control de ese flujo.

La otra trataba de concentrar gran cantidad en los cuernos para enviarla rápidamente a las manos que, antepuestas al cuerpo, servían para dirigir una bola explosiva que surgía de las palmas.

Más tarde, el maestro me cultivó en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo con espadas de madera, para evitar daños mayores. Si pensaba que el _kidô _era complicado, el cuerpo a cuerpo era un auténtico desastre. Pronto descubrí que aquello nunca sería mi especialidad. Carecía de coordinación y pasaba más tiempo en el suelo que en pie.

- ¡Me estoy durmiendo! – hablaba divertido.

- ¡Si te estuvieras quieto…!

Arremetía contra él sin cesar, y él esquivaba los ataques sin despeinarse. En un momento de suma ingenuidad, alcé la espada contra su cabeza, pero él se agachó sin ningún esfuerzo. Llevaba tanto impulso que caí de bruces al suelo. Se me acercó y me señaló con su espada.

- ¿Acaso eres tan ilusa de pensar que el _hollow _se va a dejar matar?

Aquellas palabras llenas de razón me irritaron bastante. Intenté tocarle con mi nueva técnica, alargando el brazo hasta alcanzar la pierna que tenía más cerca. De ese modo, podría privarle de apoyo y tirarle al suelo. Sin embargo, me golpeó con la espada y retiré la mano dolorida.

- Nalya, no esperes pillarme con trucos tan infantiles – suspiró derrotado por mi inagotable torpeza.

Me levanté de un salto y cogí la espada reglamentaria. Nos pusimos de nuevo en guardia y comenzamos a golpearnos, madera contra madera. Harta de no encontrar un hueco libre en su defensa, opté por la vía fácil. Me ayudé con un apéndice lo que, a efectos prácticos, hacía que atacase con dos espadas aunque una de ellas podía malherirlo. A pesar de que escapaba de mis ataques, esta vez le suponía algo más de complicación. Al verse en un apuro, gritó:

- ¡Mira, la cabra! – señaló al interior de la casa.

- ¿Dónde? No la veo…

Me puse a buscar por todas partes. Quería encontrarme con el rumiante y preguntarle acerca de la espada. Aquella barata artimaña me distrajo lo suficiente para bajar la guardia. Sí, fui tan tonta que hice caso al maestro, cayendo de lleno en su engaño. Entonces, Kurono aprovechó y me tiró al suelo, levantándome en peso al pegarme con la vara detrás de las rodillas, quitándome así el contacto con el suelo.

- ¿Cómo puedes caer en una tontería así? – se carcajeó.

Me ofreció su mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Me sacudí el polvo que había ensuciado mis ropas, intentando calmarme. Un poco más limpia, me quedé observándole. Estaba radiante, sin una mota de polvo ni sudor, sonriente. Aquello me sulfuró aún más y le aticé un puñetazo en la nariz que no vio venir.

- ¡Joder! ¿Quién te ha enseñado a pegar tan fuerte? – se lamentó llevándose la mano al rostro, ocultando un hilillo de sangre que fluía de sus fosas nasales.

- Aún puedo ser peligrosa a corta distancia – le dije, entrando a la casa para asearme mejor.

Con el tiempo, el avance en mi aprendizaje se hizo estacionario. Tal vez por mi cansancio o porque Kurono se resistía a progresar en su doctrina en un entorno tan poco apropiado, me estanqué. A partir de entonces, como si hubiera alcanzado un tope en mi potencial, comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas.

Sentía que la espada me llamaba cada noche. Empezó con susurros apenas audibles. Pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías, de modo que me daba la vuelta y retomaba el descanso nocturno. Sin embargo, con el transcurso de los días, fue aumentando de volumen hasta escucharse como una voz presente. No le daba ninguna importancia pues seguía creyendo que era producto del sueño superficial. Jamás le conté a Kurono lo que ocurría en aquellas madrugadas, me avergonzaba reconocer que un trozo de metal afilado me reclamaba.

Lejos de solucionarse, el asunto empeoró. Una noche, al tiempo que sonaba aquel rumor de fondo, comencé a sentir una fuerte ola de calor que partía del pecho y se extendía por todas partes. En contraposición, un sudor frío empezó a perlar mi frente, como si se tratara de un proceso febril. Tenía que deshacerme de aquella rara sensación y me dirigí al servicio. Quería refrescarme en el lavabo echándome agua por la cara, la nuca y el pecho. Sin embargo, el líquido elemento no alcanzó mi piel, se evaporó antes de hacer contacto en ella. Atónita ante aquel suceso, el ardor no cesaba y pronto me vi presa de un fuerte jadeo, como un animal que intenta regular la desorbitada temperatura que estaba alcanzando.

Sin saber qué hacer, salí asfixiada del aseo y me empeñé en regresar a mi cuarto. El calor que acusaba me abotargaba la cabeza. Mareada como un grumete a bordo de una cáscara de nuez que flota en la mar enfurecida, me tambaleaba por el pasillo hasta que caí desplomada sin previo aviso.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Un golpe sordo despertó al mentor de la joven que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Kurono abandonó las sábanas de un salto y corrió a su encuentro con la alarma en el cuerpo. Intentó sin éxito despertarla clamando su nombre a gritos y golpeándole repetidas veces. Sin dudarlo, la levantó del crujiente parqué que tapizaba el corredor y la llevó en volandas al baño.

Con la poca delicadeza que le dejó la adrenalina que galopaba por su sangre, la dejó caer en el interior de la bañera, lo que tampoco sirvió para traerla de vuelta. Accionó el grifo para que surtiera todo el caudal que la instalación permitía. Sin embargo, las cañerías eran antiguas y el flujo que emergía no era suficiente para contrarrestar la altísima temperatura que despedía la chica.

Ante la urgencia, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ir congelando el agua conforme caía en el lecho de cerámica. Repitió una y otra vez la misma operación. Aguardaba a reunir suficiente volumen líquido y, acto seguido, lo congelaba introduciendo el índice en la superficie acuosa. Finalmente, quedó enterrada en capas de gélido hielo que contenía el ardor que la rodeaba.

Con la situación bajo control, avisó a su fiel amigo, el moreno de la cicatriz. Cuando oyó el quejido de la puerta, dio gracias a los cielos por la rapidez que caracterizaba a su camarada. Éste irrumpió sin ningún miramiento en el aseo y ni siquiera se escandalizó al ver a la joven sumergida en una bañera de hielo de la que sólo se libraba su pálido rostro.

- ¿Cuánto lleva así? – se interesó el recién llegado.

- ¿Lo has traído? – el de los ojos azules no se molestó en responderle.

- El viejo dice que…

- ¡No me importa!

Su grito resonó en el eco que encerraba la diminuta estancia que ocupaban. Visiblemente afectado por la reacción de su superior, que siempre perdía los papeles cuando se trataba de ella, extrajo un frasco de cristal del raído abrigo que le arropaba. Con desdén, se lo colocó en la mano que su amigo extendía y salió del baño como un vendaval.

Ciego por el temor que le atenazaba, el maestro destapó el bote y vertió la totalidad del espeso contenido en la boca de la pupila que continuaba desmayada. Cuando ésta hubo tragado el brebaje, su cuidador regresó al salón. Allí encontró a su subalterno sentado en la mesa junto al ventanal, dándole la espalda. El alba despuntaba cuando apareció el de los ojos azules con ánimo de pedirle disculpas a su compañero de fatigas. Sin embargo, el optimismo y la simpatía que definían al de la cicatriz se habían desvanecido.

- ¿Crees que para mí es fácil? ¿Que, como no vivo bajo el mismo techo, me duele menos verla así?

De repente, se calló antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su existencia. Ambos compartían mucho más que un pasado turbulento lleno de engaños y mentiras. Hacía mucho que la servidumbre intrínseca a su cargo había dejado de tener sentido. Aún así, continuaba obedeciendo las órdenes de su jefe; quizás por egoísmo, pues tener la mente ocupada le ayudaba a no pensar en ella; quizás por lealtad a un señor al que jamás vencería en aquella batalla silenciosa. A pesar de las penalidades que habían sufrido juntos, nunca habían pisado el pantanoso terreno de los sentimientos y aquél no era el momento más indicado. En lo más hondo de su alma, sabía que lo mejor era seguir fingiendo que no sentía nada por ella, aunque ya no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría prolongarlo.

Tenía la respiración agitada pero consiguió serenarse antes de alzarse de su rígido asiento. Dio unos pasos por el vestíbulo encaminándose hacia la puerta. Tras cavilar en profundidad y ordenar sus pensamientos, le dirigió una triste mirada que su patrón no pudo apreciar pues las sombras del nuevo día le cubrían el rostro.

- Durante más de diez años, has vivido una dulce fantasía. Pero, pronto, esa burbuja estallará.

- Rai…

- Ella se marchará y nada de lo que hagas podrá retenerla. Más vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

Tras aquellas ásperas palabras de la cruda realidad que vivían, el soldado abrió la puerta y abandonó la casa. Kurono corrió hacia la salida, no quería perder al único apoyo que le quedaba exceptuando al viejo. Pero sólo acertó a ver el borrón en que se había convertido su amigo antes de desaparecer por completo en un _shunpa._ Tomó aire fresco mientras los rayos de un sol todavía frío incidían en sus claros ojos. Parecía que el de la cicatriz era su particular Pepito Grillo. Como la voz de su conciencia, Rai siempre le ponía los pies en el suelo y le hacía recapacitar sobre lo que estaba aún por suceder, el destino que se cernía inexorablemente.

Agotado por la trifulca de la noche, se adentró en su hogar y cerró tras de sí. En la cocina, se preparó un té de hierbas que se llevó al baño para tomárselo tumbado junto a la bañera, donde yacía su peculiar Bella Durmiente. Con el cuello doblado en un ángulo poco adecuado, consiguió conciliar el sueño mientras el agua helada iba derritiéndose paulatinamente.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Como de vuelta del peor infierno, desperté profiriendo una gran bocanada de aire, como si aquella fuera la primera vez que respiraba. Visiblemente desorientada, di potentes aspavientos para levantarme de un lecho que no conocía. El violento despertar no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Me esforcé en rememorar lo ocurrido. Lo último que conseguí recordar era que me desplomé en el pasillo. Sin embargo, ahora, me encontraba de pie en la bañera, y empapada en el agua más fría que jamás había tocado. Tiritando y con los músculos más entumecidos que nunca, intenté salir de aquella pila congelada mientras estudiaba absorta mis manos y brazos, amoratados por el glacial frío que me recorría.

Iba a sacar el pie y posarlo en el resbaladizo suelo de loza cuando encontré a Kurono allí, tendido, en un incómodo sueño. Seguramente él había sido el responsable de que me castañetearan los dientes como unas postizas españolas. Con movimientos dificultados por la rigidez, me agaché para lanzarle una zarpada de agua. Ante el impacto térmico, salió de su ensueño en el acto dando un brinco inesperado. Llevándose dolorido la mano al cuello por la mala postura adoptada, se levantó y me miró por un instante con unos ojos acristalados. No lo pensó ni un segundo más y se lanzó a mí en un entrañable abrazo.

- Gracias a Dios…- me susurró al oído.

- Est-t-t-t-t-t-toy… c-c-c-c-cong-g-g-gelad-d-d-d-a…

Enseguida se separó de mí adoptando la postura sobria que le definía y desapareció del aseo. Sin dejar de temblar, como si sufriera el mal de Parkinson, Kurono no tardó en presentarse con un montón de toallas con las que me abrazó para secarme. Con pasos cortos y toscos, me acompañó hasta mi habitación donde vi otro buen puñado de gruesas mantas al pie de la cama. Me dejó unos instantes a solas para que me deshiciera de la ropa calada. El tremor que me invadía dificultaba en gran medida la maniobra y tuve que forcejear contra mi propia torpeza, igual que un anciano octogenario.

Vestida y dentro del futón, el maestro regresó a mi encuentro para arroparme con las colchas. Presa de las numerosas sábanas, que apenas me dejaban margen de movilidad, el maestro se empecinó en administrarme un extraño brebaje. Como una niña rebelde, cerré la boca a cal y canto. No quería tomar nada cuya procedencia y composición ignoraba, pero él solventó rápido la muda discusión tapándome la nariz.

Aunque no había hecho ningún esfuerzo físico extraordinario, salvo la resistencia que opuse al desconocido medicamento, me sentía como si me hubieran apaleado. En el reconfortante lecho, fui notando que un sueño reparador acudía a mí y no me negué a su invitación.

Con pesar, pero recuperada ya del frío y el cansancio, conseguí abrir los párpados y estudiar mi alrededor. Al menos, continuaba donde recordaba, acostada en mi cama pero, nuevamente, Kurono permanecía dormido a mi lado. Un sinfín de tazas y cuencos varios indicaban que no me había abandonado ni un solo momento desde que caí en aquella extraña experiencia.

Estaba ansiosa por acribillarle a preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, pero me dio lástima despertarle después de haberme velado incansable noche y día. De modo que, sin hacer ruido, me levanté, estiré los músculos encogidos por el reposo absoluto y recogí todos los cacharros sucios. Cuando los dejé en el fregadero, dispuesta a lavarlos, la presencia de Kurono me sobrecogió colándose en la cocina.

- ¡Pero, ¿qué haces, insensata?!

Su tono de voz desmedido me sorprendió y me dejó sin habla. Enarqueé una ceja extrañada por su reacción, pero rápidamente enmendó su conducta. Se acercó de inmediato y posó el dorso de su mano en mi frente a modo de termómetro corporal. Su rostro, manifiestamente preocupado, dejó paso a una expresión de completa tranquilidad. Ante el tacto prolongado, me deshice de él con un burdo manotazo y me separé pegándome a la porción de encimera opuesta a su posición.

- ¿Puedes decirme qué ha pasado?

La ternura que me había infundado minutos antes se había disipado. Ahora le dirigía una dura mirada y no estaba dispuesta a quedarme sin respuesta. Kurono rebuscó en su mente algo que esgrimir. Cuando pareció encontrarlo, se dispuso a hablar con tanta fortuna que el timbre resonó en toda la vivienda. Aquella insignificancia nos sobresaltó, tal era la tensión que se respiraba.

Ambos salimos hacia la puerta como dos miuras que asoman por la puerta de chiqueros, aunque en los últimos metros conseguí adelantarle. Era tal el impulso que llevaba en la carrera que, cuando accioné el picaporte, la mano se me resbaló en el metal pulido del pasador y casi caí de bruces en la entrada. La puerta se articuló con el gozne y lo primero que vio la visita fue al espléndido maestro luciendo una magnífica sonrisa.

- Kurono, querido, no tendrás por ahí un poco de miel, ¿verdad?

Cuando conseguí incorporarme, observé que la vieja Sakinawa hablaba con voz gangosa y acusaba los claros signos de un proceso catarral. Se lamentaba una y otra vez de la mala noche que había pasado empapada en sudor, jadeando por la fiebre, sin dejar de toser y pegada a un moquero cuyo color natural ya no recordaba.

En ese lapso de tiempo en que la anciana monopolizó la conversación sobre las incoherencias típicas de la gente mayor, yo no apartaba la mirada de Kurono. Nadie habría podido jurar el recelo que se palpaba tan sólo unos segundos antes. Aliviado por el paréntesis que le había brindado la vecina, asentía en silencio comprensivo a todo lo que ésta decía, aunque lo repitiera sucesivamente cambiando una sola partícula de su discurso.

Despachada la vecina, que acabó llevándose un bote entero del denso líquido amarillento, las sonrisas que adornaban nuestros rostros desaparecieron cuando la puerta encajó con el quicio. Kurono pretendió adentrarse por el pasillo pues había dado por concluida la conversación que nos atañía hasta que la vieja irrumpió en escena. Sin embargo, no dudé en detenerlo reclamando una explicación.

- ¿Acaso no vas a decirme por qué me desperté en una bañera de hielo? ¿Y por qué tengo un moratón enorme en… en…? – toda la tenacidad que quería imprimir en la voz desapareció en pos de una sombra de rubor en mis mejillas.

- ¿En…? – quiso que concretara girándose y levantando una ceja entre divertido y provocador.

- ¡En el trasero, ¿vale? ¡En el trasero!

- Te dejé caer. A plomo. Como una piedra. – separaba las palabras para enfatizar un mensaje subliminal que no me pasó desapercibido.

- Sí, ya sé que peso... ¿Y la bañera?

- Había que bajarte la fiebre…- retomó la seriedad de momentos antes.

- ¿Fiebre…?

- ¿No has escuchado a la vecina? Un fuerte brote de gripe está corriendo por todo el distrito.

- Así que… Gripe… ¿En serio? – me crucé de brazos con el escepticismo en el semblante.

- No sé para qué me molesto… - suspiró hastiado.

- En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, es la primera noticia que recibo. ¿Los espíritus también enferman? ¡Venga ya! – reí divertida.

- No sé nada de microbiología, pero ocurre.

- Claro… - ironicé con la duda a flor de piel – ¿Y el brebaje que me diste?

- Un remedio casero.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo das a la señora Sakinawa? Parece necesitarlo…

- ¡No! – exclamó alarmado y se apresuró en puntualizar – Eso es… específico para ti.

- Pero…

- ¡Oh, basta! – resopló – Parece que me culpas por haber enfermado...

De nuevo, ese brillo nostálgico se había adueñado de sus añiles pupilas. Iba a preguntarle a qué venía aquello pero él, con la mirada huidiza, reinició su marcha hacia su dormitorio. Justo antes de perderle de vista en su recorrido por el largo corredor, acerté a escuchar su voz sentenciosa que rebosaba seguridad y certeza.

- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

Aquellas cinco palabras y lo que encerraban me pusieron la piel de gallina. Estupefacta, me quedé paralizada en la entrada unos instantes en los que me rendí a las evidencias utilizando el principio de la navaja de Okam. En igualdad de condiciones, la premisa más simple solía ser la cierta. De modo que acepté que se había tratado de un catarro más fuerte de lo normal durante el cual Kurono no había dejado de cuidarme ni un segundo. De cambiarse las tornas, ¿realmente habría hecho lo mismo, como él proclamaba? Tal vez sí. En mi contradictoria alma sentía que algo me impulsaría a velarle todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, a ponerle las compresas frías que hicieran falta y a prepararle todo el caldo reconstituyente que pudiera hacer. Pero nunca sería capaz de decirlo con tanta convicción como él.


End file.
